Thanks For the Memories
by StarvingAuthoress16
Summary: Russia decides to get 'Revenge' on Prussia for leaving him. Things take a different direction however as they begin to notice things.  Second Story in the Hetalia song-fic series.


I think I've lost all inspiration to write another chapter for 'Lost Together'. After the awesome reception that 'For Your Entertainment' got, all I really wanted to do was make another song fic. I am considering making my song fics a sort of series. Please tell me if that's what you want. I apologize before hand about my constant name changing. This is for the song 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. It's Prussia/Russia, with some PruCan. This is in honor of the upcoming Otakon, which I will be attending. This is a bit of back-story. After WWII, Prussia no longer existed as a country. It was officially part of both Germany, and Russia. But there is also an area in Canada that is named 'New Prussia'. That's why its a bit of PruCan. Pretty much this is Russia thinking about their past while Prussia does the same, and more. I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. I swear!

Ivan Braginsky, blocking out the useless ramblings of America, glares over the meeting table. The blond that had the misfortune to be on his bad side seemed to shrink under his gaze. He didn't really hate Mathew Williams. He just hates that He chose that worthless nation over him. He looks away from Canada, and looks for the 'Awesome' non-country, Prussia.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wait)_

After the end of the 2nd world war, that nation had belonged to him. Russia didn't like when his toys were taken away. Even after so long with the insanity that he hid behind a childish smile, Prussia's will never broke. That was his only wish, to break the will of the albino.

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show..._

When the twice damned Allies won, they had dissolved him. No one knew why, or how, he came back. But nearly a year after that date, he had showed up in Canada of all places. Soon after, they had announced that they were together. He had blacked out that day and had no memories of then, but after that, when ever he would enter a room, most of the nations would flinch.

_(Let the Good times roll)_

_(Let the good times roll)_

Prussia stared down at his hand, which was wrapped around Mathews smaller one. They always fit so well with each other. Even after all the bad that he had been through, he had found someone who could stand all of him. He had been broken, body and soul, when he had first reappeared but Mathew had fixed his broken body, and mended his nearly destroyed soul. All he could do was thank him, and push the memories of the darkness with Russia into the depths of his mind.

_I want these words to make things right_

_but its the wrongs that make the words come to life._

Today, Canada would be at America's house for the night. The brothers were very close, after Prussia had forced America to remember his brother, and had weekly sleep-overs. Those sleepovers meant lonely nights for him. He was lost in thought and never noticed the death glare focused on his love, or the strange smile on the Russians face. After the meeting finally ended, he waved good bye to Canada and watched as his brother pulled him into his car, before driving away.

Russia smiles as a magnificent idea lights up his mind. 'I will take him back. Canada can't hurt me and he won't even be there to know.' His sick smile stretches across his face as he walks behind the other nation.

"_Who does he think he is?"_

He wraps his arms around him, and laughs as he yelps. "Hello. You will pay for what you did. No one escapes Russia without difficultly. You are no different." He looks into his blood red eyes. "Who do you think you are? You aren't special." He growls as he feels a hand contact his face.

_If that's the worst you got, _

_Better put your fingers back to the keys._

He lets go of his anger and sinks his teeth into the flesh of the albino's pale throat. "Never hit me again." He accents each word with another bite. "All I want is one more night together. One more time to try to break you. Your precious Mathew doesn't need to know. We can relieve some good memories."

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the Memories._

He pulls him into a bruising kiss. "We had so much fun back then. What do you say? You will become one with Russia, da?" Prussia can feel something inside of him change. He had one secret he never told anyone. Back when he had been with Russia, he had fallen for him. It wasn't true love by a long shot, but it was love in a sick form. He had obsessed over his feelings for the monster but was no closer to understanding them.

_ Even though they weren't so great;  
>"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!<em>

He knew that one more night could, would push him over the edge. One more night with Ivan could cause him to lose himself. The pull towards the insane man was to strong however, and all he could to is nod. All he could do was nod and pray that the memories of Mathew could keep him sane. The words slipped out before he even thought them. "He tastes like you, only sweeter! You can't break me now."

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories._

"_See, He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
><em>

He hears a solemn laugh echo through the empty city streets. "I don't want you to taste him. You will taste, feel, and smell me tonight." He enters the car that pulled up and he was lost in thought. He had been planing a life and future with the invisible Canadian. One night with Ivan could ruin all of his plans and destroy all his mended dreams.

_Been looking forward to the Future, _

_but my eyesight is going bad._

_And this crystal ball,_

_It's always except for_

_When you look into the past._

_One night stand.(One night stand, oh.)_

It seemed like a blip of time had past but they had reached Russia's hotel. He stepped out of the car and flinched when an arm went around his shoulder. "Let's hurry, da?" He allows Ivan to lead him into the hotel and into the elevator. As the doors slide shut, he is pushed against the wall. Ivan had him trapped against the wall. He stares into violet eyes as his face moves closer. "Don't worry. I won't bite, yet."

_One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"He tastes like you only sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<br>_

Ivan surprises him with a gentle kiss. He slowly relaxes and begins to return the gesture. He pulls back as the door slides open. He follows him to the room. Ivan stops him. "I am not as cold as they all say. I am cold but I can be warm. I am not as calculating as they believe. I can feel. Just because my heart doesn't stay in my chest doesn't mean I can't feel it beat. I am lost to my dark desires. I know not why I do things, Why I hurt people I care for. I did care for you. Even as I tried to destroy you, I cared.

_They say  
>I only think in the form of crunching numbers<br>In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
>Get me out of my mind<br>And get you out of those clothes  
>I'm a liner away<br>From getting you into the mood  
>Whoa<br>_

He looks into Ivan's eyes, searching for a lie. Finding none he finds his voice, "I know of darkness my self. I may not know exactly why people flinch at the sight of me but I do know that I wasn't nice. I have ice in my heart, maybe we can freeze together? One night can change our eternity. Can you stand the future?" He had no clue what he wanted to hear.

_One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"He tastes like you but sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

Ivan smiles at him. "I have one question for you. Who tastes sweeter?" Prussia smiles back. "I've always preferred sour to sweet. He is too soft. I need a rock to lean on." He knew that he was lost to the chill in his heart, but he didn't mourn the death of the fire. That one night changed everything. The future is still dark for those that lie locked in ice, but to feel the cold is to feel their hearts. Out of ice rose a new fire. Together they will face the dawn and all that oppose them.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"He tastes like you but sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)<br>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_Another sleepless night spent typing. I need to sleep but I NEED to post this. I have no clue what I expected from this story, but I like how it turned out. I apologize for any OOCness._

Russia: Since when am I sappy? Kol kol kol kol!

Me: *Runs away in fear*

Prussia: Well since they are busy, Good Bye and Please review? She goes a little crazy when people don't review. She's almost as bad as Russia.

Me: *Screams from the background* I am not crazy!

Prussia: *Cowers*


End file.
